


Taking Birmingham

by TheFaultInMyDucks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Britain AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInMyDucks/pseuds/TheFaultInMyDucks
Summary: Kylo Ren, crime boss of The First Order crime syndicate sets his eyes on Birmingham as the seat for his future crime empire. He expects bloody turf wars, drug smuggling, and shootouts.What he doesn't expect is to fall in love with Rey, a barmaid with a troubled past herself.(1920's Britain AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**England. October 9th, 1920.**

Birmingham was a shithole. Dreadfully cold, always wet, smoke from the factories, and pollution everywhere. Poverty was a cancer in this city, and the corrupt police force did nothing to quell the many small gangs that ran rampant through the streets.

  
Kylo Ren, boss of the First Order crime syndicate, enjoyed crime. Reveled in it even. The thrill of taking out a rival gang, or fire bombing an enemy's bar was a feeling equal to no other. What he hated however, was anarchy. Crime without method is barbarism, and it’s what leads to either the noose or prison. This cesspool of a city will bend to his boot, and Birmingham will become the capital of his crime empire.

  
“The boys are getting antsy.” Hux commented, lighting a cigarette. “Wondering what our first hit will be.”

  
Armitage Hux was Kylo's second in command. Both he and Kylo served in the Great War together, and after saving Kylo's life, the red head was recruited into the gang. Hux was ruthless, but also fair. He pushed their foot soldiers to their absolute limit, but never asked too much. The man was cold and calculating, always a step ahead of the enemy.

  
The only reason Kylo was in charge was because he was always two steps ahead of the enemy.

  
“I’m wondering the same thing actually.” Kylo sipped his whiskey. “I was thinking the bar owned by the Smith brothers, down by the mills.”

  
“We’re in Britain now, they’re called pubs.” Hux stated. “You want them to burn it? Trash it?”

  
“Trash it, send a message that new players are in town.”

  
“And if they run into trouble?”

  
Kylo finished his whiskey before speaking. “Tell them to use those shiny new pistols we bought them.”

  
Hux sneered and nodded his head. “I’ll go give the order. Can you order me a lager? Whichever is most expensive.” He asked before exiting the pub.

  
Kylo looked up from his empty glass to order more whiskey and a lager. Unkar Plutt, the owner of the pub, was preoccupied with speaking to another customer. Even though they had only met fifteen minutes prior, Kylo instantly hated the fat, flat faced, disgusting man.

  
“Fill your drink?” a soft voice asked.

  
He turned and met a pair of inquisitive, hazel eyes. She had freckles and was, somehow, tan. Kylo could tell she was young, real young, barely twenty.

  
“Yes please, and a lager.”

  
Her nose crinkled in amusement and a sweet smile appeared on her lips. “You’re from the states?” she asked. “What are you doing here?”

  
If she wasn’t so pretty, he would have told her to mind her damn business. The sweetness in her eyes was an innocence men in his line of work don’t see often though, so he humored her.

  
“Just moved.” He replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took one puff, and was surprised when the girl grabbed it from his hand and took a puff, then passed it back.

  
“Why did you move?” she asked, blowing smoke from her mouth.

  
“Business.” He bluntly answered. “May I have my drinks now?”

  
She smiled sweetly again and began filling a pint glass with lager, setting it down next to Kylo. She refilled his whiskey, then set her elbows on the counter and leaned in. He stared in amusement, thinking about how she wouldn’t be smiling so sweetly if she knew who he was. What he does for a living.

  
“What kind of business?”

  
He leaned in. “The nefarious kind sweetheart, the kind pretty girls like you should avoid.”

  
“Ooh, a bad boy.” She teased, winking.

  
He sipped his drink and continued staring, admiring her beauty. Toothy grin, messy hair, short, she was the definition of cute.

  
“What’s your name?” he asked.

  
“Rey.” She took his cigarette again. “Yours?”

  
“I have two names, one for business, one for personal use.”

  
“A mysterious bad boy.” Rey commented, taking a drawl from the cigarette. “I want to know the personal one.”

  
“So you know what to scream tonight?” He asked.

  
“My shift is about to end so if you play your cards right, yes.” She whispered, giving him a sly wink.

  
This girl, this simple barmaid, was actually making his heart beat quicken.

  
“Hey, girl!” Unkar yelled, causing Rey to stiffen and lose the confidence she had mere moments ago. “Quit bothering the man, get back to work!”

  
Without taking his eyes off Rey, Kylo raised a hand and pointed a finger to Unkar. The pub was quiet from Unkar's shouting, but remained silent at Kylo's actions.

  
“I would suggest losing that tone with her when I'm around.” Kylo said, his deep voice seemingly echoing in the establishment. “Her and I were having a nice conversation, and you ruined it.”

  
“Oh yeah? And just who are you buddy?” Unkar spat.

  
“Say the word and he’s dead boss.” Hux's voice broke in. The red head was standing in the doorway, backed up by Finn, who was third in command of the crime syndicate. Finn was holding a revolver, and looked like he had just been in a fight.

  
“The boys and I just trashed one pub.” Finn smirked. “I wouldn’t mind another.”

  
A pregnant silence filled the pub as Unkar looked around nervously, seeing if anyone was going to back him up. No one did however, and he muttered an apology to Kylo. Hux and Finn walked over, sitting next to their boss. Hux immediately picked his beverage, and Finn loudly placed his revolver on the bar, staring Unkar down while doing so.

  
“The Smith brothers have been sent a message.” Hux said plainly, sipping his lager. “They had a nice pub too, a true shame.”

  
“True shame.” Finn repeated, causing Hux to snort in amusement.

  
“Sorry to interrupt, but your boss here was about to walk me home.” Rey interrupted.

  
Hux and Finn looked at Kylo, their eyebrows raised in shock. Their boss rarely, _rarely_ , got involved with women. Kylo nodded to the both of them, and stood up.

  
“Excellent work tonight boys. Try not to get too drunk.” He said, placing a wad of cash between them to cover drinks. He was a crime boss, sure, but he took care of his men. Something Snoke didn’t know how to do.

  
Which is exactly why the former boss was in an unmarked grave south of New York, on the other side of the Atlantic.

  
Rey walked up to Kylo's side, beaming. They exited the bar, and Rey locked her elbow around Kylo's.

  
“I've never seen Unkar shake like that.” She laughed, her breath creating fog in the cold air. “You get really scary when you’re angry.”

  
“In my line of work, it helps to be scary.” He chuckled.

  
“I bet it does, whatever it is you do.”

  
They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, nothing but the occasional factory whistle or horse trotting by disturbing the calm air. Rey hummed a soft tune, one he didn’t recognize, but enjoyed hearing from her.

  
“This is it.” She finally said, stopping at a bright yellow door. Kylo saw this fitting, the only yellow door he's seen in Birmingham, and it belongs to the brightest girl.

  
“I never got your name.” Rey said, looking up to him. Even in the dark, her eyes were stars.

  
“My business associates call me Kylo Ren.” He said.

“But you can call me Ben.”

“Ben.” She parroted. “Well Ben, I know I made it sound like we were going to screw, but we’re not. Honestly I was just flirting for a tip, I had no intention of bringing you home.”

  
He was surprised at her bluntness, but found himself increasingly enthralled.

  
“But when you stood up for me, and made Unkar almost piss himself in his own bar, I knew I had to have you walk me home so I could do this.” She said.

  
Before Kylo could ask what she meant, she stood on her toes and kissed him chastely. She hummed against his lips. This kiss was sweet and simple, and Kylo loved it. Rey ended it too soon, and turned to open her door.

  
“I hope to see more of you Ben.”

  
“You will." he said.

  
He noticed a faint blush grace her cheeks and her toothy grin widen. “I hope so.” She winked, before closing the door.

  
_Maybe Birmingham isn’t all bad._

  
//////////////////////////

  
**October 15th**

  
Killing wasn’t pleasant. Honestly, Kylo only did it when he had to. That included everything from giving the order for his foot soldiers to kill, or pull the trigger himself. Kylo Ren only killed when necessary.

  
This was necessary.

  
“There is a shipment of guns heading here soon.” He said, raising his colt to the back of the man's head. “When and where? I need details.”

  
“I don’t know.” The man trembled, timidly looking around even though he was blindfolded.

  
“You don’t know?” he asked.

  
“Yes sir, I don’t know.”

  
“Then you have no use to me.” Kylo stated, squeezing the trigger. The bullet pierced the man's skull with ease, and he fell. Blood pooled on the ground.

  
The other three captured men winced at the gunshot, one of them was sobbing. Kylo slowly walked over to the next crouched and blindfolded man, and pressed the gun to the man's head.

  
“There is a shipment of guns heading here soon. When and where?”

  
“Station twelve!” he sobbed, putting his tied hands in the air. “Station twelve at nine-thirty at night. Please don’t kill me!”

  
“Your name is Trevor Manson. You have a daughter, just started her second year in primary.” Kylo kneeled, whispering in the man's ear. “If I find out you lied to me, I won’t come for you, I'll come for little Anna. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes!” the man cried, tears soaking his blindfold. “I’m not lying! I swear!”

  
“Excellent.” Kylo said, rising up. He pointed at Finn.

“Dispose of them will you? Just turn them loose somewhere far from where we snatched them.”

  
Everything about Kylo was meticulous and calculating, which is why he pointed at Finn and didn’t say his name. If one of the men were to go to the police with a name, that would be dangerous. A name is a possible suspect, and a possible suspect slows business.

  
Finn nodded, understanding the no names rule, and began ushering the men out with help of other foot soldiers.

  
“If the tip we got about the shipment is true, we're about to have an arsenal.” Hux stated, staring into the dirty river as two of Kylo's men dumped the dead body into it’s cold, green waters.

  
“Enough guns to rule this city.” Kylo agreed, taking a drag from his cigarette.

  
There was a short silence before Hux spoke again, amusement in his tone.

  
“Ever since we trashed the Smith's pub, the locals have been calling our boys Storm troopers.” He said, laughing a bit. “Rather fitting, really.”

  
“I like it.” Kylo smiled. “Is that nickname because of the way Finn kicks in the door of a place before storming in with the men?”

  
“I would imagine, yes.”

  
////////////////////

  
**October 17th**

  
“I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” Rey smiled, pouring Kylo a drink. “Why would you drink here when you own the old Smith's pub? Just to see me?”

  
“Something like that, yes.”

  
It had been eight days since Finn and the storm troopers trashed the Smith’s bar, and in the time that passed Kylo kindly warned the two Smith brothers that their mom, who was all alone in that tiny town outside of Birmingham, really shouldn’t go on those long walks anymore.

  
They got the message and skipped town the next day. Kylo bought the bar at a fair price and renamed it 'Tueur d'étoiles'. Birmingham needed some class anyways, he was doing the city a favor.

“Well I'm flattered.” Rey smiled. “Though Unkar is eyeing you nervously from the corner, so I guess he isn’t as glad to see you as I am. ”

Kylo smirked. “He probably isn’t going to like me offering you a job either.”

Her eyes widened in surprise at this, almost in disbelief. “Really? I was that good of a kisser, huh? ”

“That, and I need an expierenced bar maid to manage my new pub. I'll also have you know that I pay double what he pays.”

“He doesn’t pay much.” She muttered, glaring at Unkar.

“Then triple.” Ben stated, sipping his whiskey.

Rey looked at him, a smile on her face and nervousness in her eyes. Kylo could tell she was thinking about it, debating it.

“I hope you don’t expect me to shag you in return. ” She said.

That’s what Kylo loved about her. She wasn’t afraid. Rey was strong, confident.

“Sweetheart I told you I would have you screaming my name. I plan to do that with my own good looks and charm, not by forcing anything you don’t want. ” he said, meaning it with every fiber in his being.

She smiled, and after a few more seconds of thinking, nodded. “Okay. Okay Ben, I will.”

Kylo stood and placed some pounds next to the whiskey. Rey walked over to him, a nervous smile on her face.

“Hey! Where do you think you're going?” Unkar asked angrily, though he was still eyeing Kylo up nervously.

“I quit Unkar.” Rey spat, glaring at him. “Maybe if you paid decent and didn’t treat me like shit, I wouldn’t leave so willingly.”

“Sorry friend, but it’s just business. I offered more, she took the offer.” Kylo said, voice lacking any emotion. This obviously angered Unkar, as the man slammed a bottle into the ground in rage.

“She can’t just leave. She owes me a debt, and the whore would never open her legs to pay, so she’s going to stay until the debt is paid. Then she can work for you.” He seethed, glaring at Kylo.

“She is my employee.” Kylo calmly said. “You just insulted my employee.”

“And, you fucking wanker? What are you going to do about it? Your friends aren’t here to-”

Unkar couldn’t finish his sentence before Kylo’s colt pistol shot a hole through his thigh.

“Damnit!” He screamed, now on the floor. “You fucking shot me!”

“You insulted my employee. Consider it even.” Kylo then turned to the rest of the men in the pub, all of who were staring in fear. “Tell your friends what you saw here. Tell them what happens when you cross the First Order.”

/////////////

Kylo noticed Rey was exceptionally quite on the way to the new pub. She would sneak nervous glances to him, thinking he wasn’t looking…he was.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I normally try to avoid violence.” He said.

“It’s okay. Honestly Unkar got what he deserved, the bastard groped me every night.” She muttered. “It’s just like what I said earlier though. You get really scary when you’re angry.”

They stopped at the doors of Tueur d'étoiles. Before Rey opened the door however, Kylo grabbed her shoulder softly.

“I would never hurt you Rey. What you saw back there was me sending a message, nothing more. I swear.” He smiled, tucking a loose curl of hair behind her ear.

She relaxed at this, and leaned into his hand.

“Now then.” He said, opening the door to the pub. Inside was bustling with excitement. Men in similar outfits drinking, women on typewriters typing, Hux on the phone yelling at somebody, and Finn cleaning a rifle. “Welcome to the First Order.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo secures the guns but also pisses off a local crime boss. Rey wants to see a picture show.

**October 18 th. 6pm.**

“I don’t have people work with me, people work for me.” Billy Kimber spat, his face turning red.

In the short time Kylo has known this man, he already begun hating him. Billy Kimber was the boss of the Birmingham Boys, a large gang that controlled most of the legal horse racing tracks outside of London. This meeting was called by Kimber himself, after he figured out that the First Order began not only facilitating bets on the horse races, but also fixed a few.

To put it lightly, Kimber arrived pissed, but Kylo was able to talk him down.

“We normally don’t fix races, but sometimes we have to lower ourselves and do things we don’t want to do.” Hux muttered.

“He can’t talk to me that way.” Kimber said, reminding Kylo of a spoiled brat. “I’m Billy fucking Kimber, I should just shoot you in the head and be done with this.”

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Kimber.” Kylo calmly said. “The room is just a little tense. You did show up, to our pub, with your men and your guns without so much a phone call.”

“I don’t call and let you know when I feel like popping in!” Kimber yelled.

Kylo swore he felt Hux's eye roll.

“Of course, of course.” Kylo put his hands up. “You own Birmingham, wouldn’t expect you to.”

“You’re dam right I own Birmingham!” Kimber said, nodding his head. “This is my city, and you were fixing my races!”

“Yes sir, and I'm asking if I can make it up to you. The next race, two weeks from now, allow my Storm troopers to be security. You won’t have to hire the police or pay your men. We'll do it for free if you forgive us, and allow us to continue facilitating bets on your races.”

Kimber thought about this, the idea of free security incredibly enticing. He then looked to his assistant, who nodded.

“I’ll accept these terms, but if I find out you fixed another race.” He said, standing up. “You’re dead, you and your Storm troopers or whatever the fuck you call them.”

“Excellent sir, thank you.” Kylo said.

Before Kimber left, he turned around and threw a coin on the ground. The room grew silent as Kimber stared Kylo down.

“You work for me. Pick it up.”

Finn walked over and tried to pick up the coin, before Kylo stopped him.

“I got it, move away.” He said. Kylo then slowly bent over, and picked up the coin. “Thank you, Me. Kimber.”

The crime boss snorted, and then exited the pub along with his assistant.

“When the race comes around, and our boys burn that track to the ground.” Kylo seethed, his knuckles white. “Leave Kimber to me.”

Finn nodded. “Alright boss.”

The meeting went exactly as planned. Days earlier, Kylo announced loudly at his pub that the First Order would be fixing the next Billy Kimber race. He knew word would eventually reach the crime boss, and today he showed up unannounced. After some ego stroking and promises of free security, Billy Kimber allowed the First Order to be the security at the next race. The only security, which meant the only men with guns at the track.

The plan was simple: have Storm troopers inside of the race, kill Kimber's drunk and defenseless men, and burn the track down. This would send the Birmingham Boys into chaos, allowing the First Order to take control of the other race tracks.

“I never thought that bastard would leave.” Rey said, exiting the private side room. “He yells a lot.”

“Acts like a fucking child.” Hux grumbled, sipping his lager. “The dumb fucker didn’t think twice before allowing a rival gang to run the security of his largest race track.”

“I’m going to go get the boys and prepare them for tonight’s…mission.” Finn said, glancing at Rey, not sure if she could be trusted or not.

“Good. Thank you Finn.” Kylo nodded, walking over to the bar. Rey instantly poured him a whiskey and gave him a bright smile. Hiring her was the best decision he's ever made. She kept the place clean, drinks were always flowing, and glasses were always spotless.

And he enjoyed seeing her every day.

“What’s tonight’s missions?” Rey asked, wiping off the bar top.

“Nothing important sweetheart. Nothing to concern yourself with.” He replied, sipping his drink. Hux was making a phone call in the background.

“Why not? I'm a member of the First Order now.” She pouted.

“Yes, but you’re a member of the legal side of business.” Kylo stated, reaching out and rubbing her hand. “Tonight’s business is the nefarious kind.”

“Will you be going?” she asked quietly. He nodded yes. “Then stay safe, Ben.” She smiled, squeezing his hand.

/////////////////

**9:25 pm**

The ground was shaking slightly and the siren was quickly approaching. Kylo tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, nodding at Hux who loaded his revolver. Kylo's Colt was already in his hand and loaded, and Finn and the storm troopers were waiting a few feet away with their white masks and rifles.

“Don’t kill anyone you don’t have to, but don’t be afraid to kill.” Kylo said loudly, seeing the light of the train enter the station. The large mechanical machine slowed down, until finally coming to a stop. They waited longer, until the door to the train cart opened.

“Alright! Let’s get what we came for!” Finn yelled, running ahead with the storm troopers. They entered the storage cars, looking for any signs of the gun shipment. Hux and Kylo calmly walked into the engine room, finding two scared train engineers.

“The guns.” Kylo said, raising his pistol. “Where are the guns?”

“What guns? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the older man said. Hux promptly pistol whipped him.

“You’re lying. I know the guns are on this train. It’s only a matter of time before my men find them. You can make this a lot quicker if you just tell me where they are.” Kylo said. “As we speak, they’re tearing this train apart.”

The older train engineer looked to his partner, and then back to Kylo. The man's forehead was bleeding and sweat was soaking his shirt. He gulped before speaking.

“Final train car. Two green boxes. Labeled as army uniforms.” The man said.

“Excellent, thank you.” Kylo said, bringing his pistol to the man's skull. Hux brought his revolver to the other engineer's forehead. “I hate doing this, but you’ve seen our faces. This isn’t personal.”

Gunshots echoed in the small engine room. The two exited, Kylo leaving the train altogether and Hux going to tell the strong troopers where the guns are. Kylo took a cigarette from his pocket, and lit it. He stared up into the night sky as he took a drag from it. The cold air of Birmingham surrounded him, and noise from the storm troopers tearing the train apart echoed in the train lot.

_This is necessary._ Kylo thought, closing his eyes. _We have to solidify our positions._

///////////////

**October 19 th**

Four M1918 Browning Automatic Rifles, four Browning Auto-5 shotguns, and plenty of ammo was the score from the heist. The guns were great, especially the automatic rifles, but the sheer amount of ammo was incredible. Hux estimated that they wouldn’t have to buy ammunition for months, maybe a year.

“We need to bury the Browning rifles somewhere, so they can’t be found.” Hux commented, staring at a map of Birmingham. “We’ll keep the shotguns though, they’ll be useful for the acquisition of Kimber’s racetrack.”

“Because it will not be a peaceful transfer of powers.” Finn said. “Word on the street is that the coppers showed up an hour after we robbed the train. They have no idea it was us.”

“Good. The last thing we need right now are cops breathing down our necks.” Kylo said.

“Agreed. We also have something else we don’t need.” Hux stated, still staring down at the map and marking it with a pen. “My contact in the intelligence agency said that resistance soldiers are becoming more active in the area.”

“The blokes who are fighting for freedom?” Finn asked. “The Irish?”

“Yes the bloody Irish, always the bloody Irish.” Hux said. “If the Irish Republican Army hears about the guns going missing, they’ll want to meet.”

“We don’t deal in politics.” Kylo said.

“No but we have weapons. They want weapons, not our fucking support.” Hux said, finally looking up from the map. “If they hear about the guns, and I have a feeling they will, they’ll want to meet with you Kylo. Probably try to buy them off of you, or threaten us.”

“Well they can’t have them. Fuck their war.” Finn said, draining a glass of scotch.

“Well said Finn.” Kylo patted him on the soldier. “Spoken like poet.”

“Am I the only one taking the IRA seriously?” Hux groaned. “Now is not the time to underestimate our enemies.”

“We aren’t underestimating, rather commenting on the fact that we do not support their politics.” Kylo said, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Support them or not, we’ll be hearing from them soon.”

//////////////////////

**October 21 st**

Tueur d'étoiles was busy as always. From outside of the private side room, Kylo could hear the laughter and yelling of drunk men enjoying their day off. The little pub, much to Kylo’s surprise, was actually making the First Order a good bit of money, and he was able to hire two more barmaids to help Rey.

Speaking of which, the door opened, and a sweaty, red faced Rey entered. She closed the door behind her, and sat next to Kylo.

“We’re busy tonight.” She smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Indeed we are.” Kylo said, reading the newspaper.

Normally people would think that his short, often blunt, statements were him being rude or trying to act tough. They weren’t. Kylo Ren just didn’t talk much. He was known growing up as shy and quiet, adjectives that still apply to him to this day. Rey however was never put off by his way of speaking, she even said she enjoyed it. Apparently most men would talk over her and not let her get a word in. Kylo couldn’t understand this, as he could listen to her voice for hours.

“Rose and Jessika are doing great, I’m glad you hired them. Jessika’s Irish accent is funny to hear sometimes, not as funny as yours though.” She laughed. “Say crumpet.”

“Crumpet.” He said, a small smile on his lips. This was on often occurrence with Rey, as she found it incredibly amusing when Kylo would ‘mispronounce’ words. He didn’t mind, really. It was something simple that made her laugh.

“Say spot of tea.”

“Spot of tea.” He parroted.

She laughed harder at that, before allowing the room to fall into a comfortable silence. “You need to take me out soon.”

“To where?” Kylo asked, looking up from his paper.

“I’m not sure. I like picture shows.” She smiled, taking his hand. “You don’t want me to lose interest, do you?”

“No I don’t.” He laughed. “Rey, have you not…heard things about me?”

She turned quiet and looked down at their touching hands. “I know you’re a crime boss.” She muttered. “And I’m not afraid of you, not anymore.”

“But you know that sometimes in my line of work, I hurt people? That sometimes I have to-.”

“I’m not a child.” She interrupted him, slightly angry. “I want this Ben.”

“Okay Rey.” He squeezed her hand lightly. “I’ll take you to a picture show. Tomorrow night, we’ll get dinner and then see the show.”

“Really?” She beamed, squeezing his hand with a heavy amount of force. “A date right? It better be a date.”

“Yes.” Kylo chuckled. “Yes, a date.”

///////////////////

**October 22 nd **

“Where’s the boss?” Finn questioned, walking into the pub. Hux was at the counter, chatting mildly with Rose, one of the new barmaids.

“He went to a picture show with Rey.” He answered. “Might be back tonight, might not.”

“So they’re a thing now?” Finn asked, taking a seat at the bar. “Pint of blue ribbon please.”

“A thing? Do you mean dating?” Hux asked.

“Yes, that’s what it means. Are you really that old?”

“I feel older every day.” Hux muttered. “And yes, I would imagine they are seeing each other.”

“Think he’ll shag?” Finn quipped, sipping his beer.

“Don’t know.” Hux commented. “Really don’t care.”

The door burst open, a single storm trooper entering. Finn and Hux jumped in surprise, walking over to assess the man. He was out of breath and drenched and sweat, as if he had been running.

“The smuggling truck.” He wheezed. “Was hit. Both John and Phil died. Looked like a fire bomb.”

“What truck?” Finn asked.

“Birmingham to London.” The trooper answered, bent over. “They left the warehouse and didn’t make it down the road before I heard an explosion. I rushed out, and after seeing them both dead, ran here as quick as I could.”

“Fuck.” Finn seethed, putting on his jacket. “Hux, I’m going to rouse the gang and secure our trucks and warehouses.”

“Good. I’ll call the boss.” Hux said, walking over to the phone. “Rose, lock the door once Finn leaves and get the pistol from under the bar.”

“Yes sir.” She said.

“Yes is this Abbey Theaters?” Hux said. “I need to speak with Kylo Ren, he’s in a picture show right now. Family emergency. Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y'all really liked my first chapter! I hope you liked this one too. It was kind of short, but that's because I didn't want to fit too much in one chapter. Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discovers who bombs the truck, Rey reveals some of her past life.

**October 22nd**

Rey laughed heartily at the picture show, leaning her head on to Kylo's shoulder. Her eyes were glued on the screen, but Kylo watched with disinterest. He was here because Rey wanted to be, nothing more, nothing less. This evening was pleasant because Rey kissed him after dinner, and was leaning into him now. Chaplin wasn’t even that funny.

“Ben! Ben did you see that?” She giggled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chaplin had slipped on a banana peal. A master of comedy indeed.

“Excuse me sir.” An attendant quietly whispered, tapping Kylo's shoulder. “Telephone in the main lobby for you.”

Kylo nodded, told Rey he had to use the restroom, and followed the attendant to the lobby. The clean red carpet easily flattened under his dress shoes. Eventually they reached the phone, and the attendant gave a polite nod before leaving.

“Hello?” Kylo asked, disappointed he was away from Rey, but at the same time happy to be away from Chaplin.

“Kylo, it’s Hux. One of our trucks got bombed. Finn's rounding up the boys now and securing our warehouses.”

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. “What truck?”

“The one that goes to London with opium shipments.”

“I assume the truck blew up after it was stocked with pounds of opium?” Kylo asked, already knowing the answer.

“You would assume correct boss. I have the pub on lockdown, I have a feeling this is just a single attack. Anything specific you want done?”

“No. There’s nothing we can do until rumors start flying and we get a tip on who did it. Call me back if Finn finds anything.”

“Of course.”

And with that he hung up, walking back to the theater where Rey was. He walked down the aisle and sat down, instantly pleased when she leaned into him. Something in the air was different though, something smelled like chocolate.

“I’m glad you’re back.” She said in between bites. “You missed Charlie being attacked by a clown.”

Kylo smiled in amusement. The little minx had snuck in a Baby Ruth chocolate bar. “Rey this is supposed to be a fine establishment.” He whispered.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down, embarrassed. “Sorry.” She gulped down some chocolate. “I normally don’t go to theaters this nice, and I always sneak in chocolate. Are you cross with me?”

“Not at all.” He laughed. “Let me have a bite.”

She beamed at him, bringing the sweet chocolate to his mouth.

  
/////////////

  
**October 23rd. 7pm**.

  
“Any leads?” Kylo asked, finishing his cigarette. He, Hux, and Finn were in the private side room of the pub, where they met daily. “Or reports I should know about?”

“Warehouses secured last night with no problem. My money’s on isolated incident.” Finn said, studying the map of Billy Kimber's racetrack Hux had somehow secured. “Haven’t heard any rumors.”

“I have.” Hux clicked his tongue, taking off the glasses he was wearing to read expense reports.“Nothing concrete, but rumors nonetheless.” 

“Well don’t keep us waiting.” Kylo said, motioning his hand.

“Apparently, according to a source, Unkar Plutt hired some goons to send you a message. Used a basic improvised explosive device, with ingredients he bought from a local supply store.”

“You know the name of the store?” Kylo asked.

“I do, already plan on checking with them to see if Plutt went by and purchased anything.”

“Who the fuck bombs a truck over losing an employee?” Finn scoffed.

“Either Rey owed him a lot of money, or he was really looking forward to screw.” Kylo said, sipping his whiskey. “Hux, go pay that supply store a visit. Finn, go get some of our boys ready to storm Plutt's pub.”

The two men nodded before getting up from their seats. Hux put on his coat and left quickly, Finn stayed behind however, a questioning look in his eyes.

“You really think Plutt did it?” he asked.

“Hux’s leads are rarely false.” Kylo said, standing up and walking over to the bar window. “Besides, I'm hoping it’s Plutt.”

“Why?”

“Because then it’s simple, petty revenge. Nothing complicated. I hate complication.”

Finn didn’t say anything as he left, leaving Kylo alone in the private room. He opened the bar window, seeing Jessika cleaning some scotch glasses. She looked up, and smiled politely.

“Hello Mr. Kylo! Fancy a drink?”

“No thank you Jessika, send Rey in please.” He said, closing the window.

“Oi! Rey! Your boyfriend wants ya!” Jessika yelled, causing Rey to look up with a slight blush. The young girl glared daggers at her friend, and then walked over to the private room, knocked, and entered.

“Hello.” She grinned, sitting next to him. “Last night was fun, thank you.”

“Of course.” He gave a small smile, resting his palm on Rey's thigh. “It was a wonderful time, I hope you’re looking forward to the next.”

“Believe me, I am. Will you take me dancing?” she asked. “To one of those London clubs?”

“I can’t dance.”

“I can teach you.”

“I don’t like fast dancing.”

“But slow dancing?”

“I normally don’t do, but I'll make an exception for you sweetheart.” He smirked as she beamed. She was light itself. Always smiling, happy. The simplest things, such as promising to dance with her, delighted her immensely.

“Rey, I didn’t ask you in here to discuss our next date. Actually, I have something serious we need to talk about. Something important.”

The look on her face was of worry and confusion. “Oh really? What’s wrong Ben?”

“Yesterday, while we were at the picture show, one of my trucks was blown up. Hux is chasing a lead, but we believe it was Unkar Plutt.”

Kylo noticed her shutter at the name, he squeezed her thigh lightly before continuing.

“I need to know why he would do something so drastic Rey.” Kylo calmly said. “Why he would bomb a truck because of a barmaid who quit.”

She was quiet, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know.” She muttered softly.

“Don’t lie to me Rey.” He leaned in. “I need to know. Why did he bomb the truck? Do you owe him a lot of money?”

She shook her head, cheeks flaring in shame and embarrassment. “He wanted me to stay because…”   
He waited for her to finish, but she grew quiet again. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

“Because what Rey?” he asked, but he knew. Knew what she was going to say.

“Because some nights, after everyone had left and I was cleaning up, he would…force me to do things. Things I didn’t want to do.” She sobbed quietly. “If he’s the one who bombed your truck, he did it out of anger. Anger that he lost his favorite toy.”

Kylo took out a handkerchief and wiped her wet cheeks with it. He grabbed her hand, and she clenched it tightly. “I’m sorry Rey.”

“No!” she said, angrily. “No Ben! Do not pity me, I am not some weak girl who needs-”

“I wasn’t pitying you.” He stated. “I genuinely mean it, I’m sorry that bastard got away with it for so long.”

“Are you going to kill him?” she asked.

“Eventually. If he blew up my truck, then today. If not, eventually I'll have to.”

“A part of me wants you to kill him.” She said, leaning into his chest. “Does that make me a bad person?”   
“One thing does not make you a bad person.” Kylo said, stroking her hair. “We are made up of many individual qualities that make up who we are.”

“That was deep of you.” She said, laughing quietly against his chest.

They laid there for a few more minutes until the door opened. Hux leaned into the doorway, and nodded. “It was Plutt. Finn and the boys are waiting outside.”

Kylo gave Rey a quick kiss, and followed Hux out the door of the pub. There Finn and five storm troopers were waiting with pistols. One of them had a machete.

“Unkar Plutt is a disgusting prick who bombed our truck, killing two good men.” Kylo said. “But worst of all, he owns the shittiest bar in Birmingham.”

His men snickered at that.

“Let’s go make an example of those who fuck with the First Order.”

  
//////////

  
With a swift kick to the door, Kylo entered the pub, followed by Finn, the troopers, and Hux. Kylo walked forward a little bit, flipped a table for dramatic effect, and took out his pistol.

“Unkar Plutt.” He said calmly. “You blew up my fucking truck.”

“What? You have no-”

Kylo shot him in the foot. “You blew up my fucking truck.”

Plutt was writhing on the ground, blood escaping his foot. Kylo walked closer, until he was looking down at the man. “You blew up my fucking truck because you couldn’t have Rey, is that it?”

“Fuck you.” He seethed, but then screamed in pain as Kylo shot his left knee.

“Why did you bomb the truck?”

“I was paid!” Plutt yelled, trying to apply pressure to his knee and foot simultaneously.

“Who paid you?” Kylo asked. “Kimber? Sabini? I need names.”

“Theydidn’t tell me a name! All I know is that they’re IRA!” 

“Fucking hell.” Hux swore, running his fingers though his red hair. “Fuck. I knew it.”

“IRA?” Kylo asked. “As in the fucking Irish Republican Army?”

“Yes!”

“Oh fuck me.” Kylo said, rubbing his cheeks. “Can you walk?” he asked Plutt.

“No! You fucking shot me!”

“Good. Hux, with me. Finn, you and the boys loot the place and then burn it down. Leave Plutt inside.”

“Wait! They forced me to! You have to believe me!”

“They forced you to bomb the truck, forcing me to burn you alive. Rather fitting really, seeing as you used to force yourself on Rey.” Kylo said, lacking emotion in his tone.

“No! No please! Please!”

////////////////

  
**October 24th. 1am.**

  
“Bloody hell!” Hux said, slamming his empty whiskey glass onto the bar.

The pub was now empty, Rey, Jessika, and Rose already had left hours earlier. Kylo and Hux were trying to plan something, anything to make sense of their current situation. Finn had already retired for the night, most likely exhausted from trashing and looting Unkar's now burned bar.

“Why would the IRA bomb us?” Kylo asked. “What would bombing us do for them? We haven’t threatened them.”

“I don’t know!” Hux, who was slightly drunk, admitted. “I have no fucking idea, but now things are complicated.”

“What do you think we should do?”

“No fucking clue.” Hux said, taking a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and pouring himself more. “I’m just going to get drunk and pass out on the floor.”

“We all have our coping methods.” Kylo muttered.

“Exactly, especially when the Irish Republican Army gets involved. Talk to me in the morning, I'll work something up.”

“We still have to go through with our Kimber plan. We can’t lose this opportunity.”

“Agreed. The brat won’t give us another chance to work security on that scale again. Now let me get drunk in peace.”

Kylo exited the pub, and walked across the street to his small apartment. He twisted the key in the lock, and pushed the old door open. His apartment was cold, colder than outside, but he didn’t care. His mind was racing, trying to formulate a plan. Using all if his mental fortitude to think of all possible outcomes, all possible moves, like a game of chess.

He stripped off his suit, neatly folded the jacket, and placed his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Kylo then laid down into bed, allowing the warm blankets to envelop him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, his mind still reeling from everything that had happened in a short amount of time. No matter how hard he tried however, his thoughts kept returning to the soft lips of a certain Chestnut haired barmaid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely feedback! See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets with the IRA, things do not go as expected.

**October 23 rd. 2pm.**

Hux surveyed the sorry excuse for a pub, trying to find his contact. The Black Swan was notorious hot spot for ruffians and criminals, but not the smart kind. No, the men who drank here were rapists and murderers, common scum that Hux despised. Even the lowest of the low in the First Order, the drug runners, had to have a clean record before starting. This didn’t mean no criminal history, a clean record just meant you were smart and never got caught. Finally he saw her, sitting in the corner, smoking a cigar. Hux walked over and sat down, still aware of the shitty environment he was in.

“Hux. Please explain to me what you need on such short notice.” Phasma said, setting down her cigar.

“It’s good to see you too.” Hux teased, taking out his notebook. He always kept it on him, a leather notebook full of contact names, plans, etc. He was nothing if not organized. “I need some sensitive information Phasma, something dangerous.”

“More dangerous than the Glasgow incident?” Phasma asked, amusement in her tone. She and Hux had become good friends over the years they've associated with each other in the criminal underworld. Trading information, committing espionage, the occasional drunken sex.

“This will make Glasgow look like a fucking primary school.” Hux said.

Phasma raised her eyebrows. “You eliminated two separate gangs with four grenades in Glasgow.”

“Exactly, which is why the current situation is so important.” He leaned in. “I need to know members of the IRA in the area. Birmingham or London. Both, preferably.”

“What the fuck have you gotten yourselves into?” Phasma asked, utterly shocked. “You’re smarter than this Hux! You and Kylo! The IRA is dangerous.”

“I know!” Hux whispered and yelled at the same time. “We didn’t contact them, circumstances made them come in contact with us!”

“Were they the ones who bombed the truck?” She asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Now names, all I need are names.”

Phasma shook her head and drained her glass of vodka. “I only have two names, and they’re in Birmingham.”

“Okay. Who?”

“Poe Dameron and Irene O'Donnell. I can get more names next week.”

Hux nodded, wrote down the names, and stood up from the table. He turned to leave, but Phasma grabbed his wrist.

“Be careful.” Was all she said, eyes pleading.

With a simple nod, he turned and left.

///////////

Three soft knocks banged on the door. Without looking up from his paperwork, Kylo told them to come in, having a solid feeling of who it was.

“Hey.” Rey whispered, sitting down.

“Hello.”

“Unkar Plutt's pub burned down.” She said, inching close to him. “It’s the talk of the Town.”

“I would imagine.”

“They said he was found burned to a crisp inside.” 

Kylo was quiet at this, hearing Rey's wavering voice. He was afraid she was afraid of him. Kylo was afraid, for the first time in a while, that he was scaring someone away.

“Did you do it because of me?” she asked. “Burn him alive.”

“No Rey, I didn’t.” Kylo said, looking away from the papers. “I trashed and looted his pub because he hurt you, and I would have shot him in the head without a second thought if he hadn’t said what he did.”

“What did he say?”

“That he was paid to bomb the truck by the Irish Republican Army.” Kylo explained. “If he had bombed my truck out of anger, I would have just shot him quick, and never think about it again.”

She nodded.

“But now it’s complicated.”

“Complicated how, Ben?”

“Because now I’m dealing with a terrorist group that seemingly has it out for the First Order.” He sighed, slightly calming down when she grabbed his hand in a reassuring way.

“It makes me feel better that you didn’t kill him in that way because of revenge.” Rey confessed. “But why did you do it?”

“To make a statement. The IRA sent me a message saying they had power over me. I sent them a message saying that I’m not a weak gangster they can bully. Burning Plutt was to show that the First Order is ruthless, different than a common street gang.”

“What will you do?”

“Hux is meeting with a contact. Hopefully we’ll get names or a location, anything.” He leaned back in his chair. “Rey, would you do me a favor?”

She nodded yes, her messy hair bobbing with her head.

“Will you carry around a pistol from now on? Just to be safe.” Kylo asked, slightly embarrassed to ask such a thing. “I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.”

Rey snorted, and lifted her dress up to her knees. Holstered on her leg, in a discreet brown handgun holder, was a tiny .32 pistol. Kylo smiled at her preparedness, and allowed himself to soak in the sight of her nicely shaped, tan legs.

“Already a step ahead of you.” She beamed. “I’ve been carrying this on me since I was fifteen.”

“Good. That makes me feel better.” He leaned in, staring into her eyes with a smirk on his face. “But I would put your dress back down sweetheart, you’re rather distracting.” He whispered.

Rey leaned in herself, merely an inch from his lips. “How about this?” she teased, bringing the dress even higher, allowing Kylo to run his hands along her exposed thigh. His calloused hands ghosted over the soft skin, causing Rey to tingle in excitement.

“You’re playing a dangerous game. I’m not against fucking you in my own pub.”

“Well I am.” She said with a smug look, bringing her dress back down. Kylo huffed in defeat, causing Rey to stifle a laugh. “Our first time will be on a bed, I do have some class.”

“That was cruel.” Kylo said, cursing the smile that appeared on his lips.

“Gotta make you work for it.” Rey smiled, leaning in and giving him a deep kiss. “Best for me to get back to the bar, can’t leave Jessika and Rose to fend for themselves.”

“Of course.” Kylo nodded, returning back to his papers. He allowed himself a brief view of Rey’s bottom as she walked out, however the door remained opened as Hux immediately stepped in.

“Two names.” He said, tossing two files in front of Kylo. “Everything you need to know about them is in those files.”

“Dare I ask where you got these from?” Kylo asked, opening a file and glancing at the picture of an angry looking woman.

“It’s helpful to have the city record keeper in your pocket.” Hux said, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. “The one you’re looking at is Irene O’Donnell. Thirty eight years old, retired nurse, now a big time player in the IRA. She has a crippled son.”

“Lives not far from here.” Kylo said, slightly surprised. “Only a few blocks away. In the nicer side of Birmingham, yes, but not far.”

“Want me to send men to scout out her house?”

“Yes. And her son, find out what route he takes to school. I want to know if he takes the bus, walks, everything.”

“Right away. The next file is Poe Dameron. Has many charges to his name, all related to working in the IRA. Terrorism, espionage, blackmail, anarchy, etc. Seems to be totally devoted to the cause. From what I’ve heard though, he isn’t a violent man. Only commits violence for independence.”

“I bet he was the fucker who blew up my truck.” Kylo spat, staring at the picture of the man with disdain.

“Probably. There are two ways we can play this boss.” Hux said, finishing his cigarette. “We can put a hit out on the two, killing them but ultimately pissing off the Irish bastards even further.”

“Or?”

“Or, we can wait. The way I see it, they bombed that truck to show us they have power. You don’t show power unless you plan on contacting the person”

“You think they want to have a chat?”

“I think they want the fucking guns and ammo we stole, like I said days ago.”

Kylo sighed, sipped his whiskey, and thought for a second. Everything Hux was saying made sense, but this was completely new territory for the both of them. They’ve dealt with large gangs and government intervention, but never a _fucking_ revolutionary movement before. Eventually he nodded, and turned to face Hux.

“You’re right. They want to take the guns or buy them from us. They probably planned to steal them at the train station, but we beat them to it.”

“So what are we going to do?” Hux asked.

“We’re going to wait. Wait for them to contact us, wait to see if we learn anything by watching their houses. I want eyes on both of their houses as soon as possible.” Kylo said. “And tell Finn to increase security at the warehouses.”

“He already has.”

“Excellent. And do whatever you think is wise, but make sure to inform me. I trust your judgement.”

Hux nodded, seemingly pleased at the complement, and left the private room. Kylo sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of the situation. When would the IRA contact him? Would they bomb the pub? Who else knew about the guns? He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the side window to the bar open up and Rey stick her head in.

“You were right, this is complicated.” She beamed. _The little minx had listened in._

He should have been angry that she was listening in, but that damn smile wouldn’t let him.  

////////////////////

**October 25 th. 4:08pm.**

It came in an envelope, not as dramatic as the bombing, but slightly intimidating nonetheless. Kylo kept rereading it, occasionally passing it to Hux or Finn so they could reread.

_Dear Kylo Ren of the First Order Crime Syndicate,_

_You stole a shipment we wanted. This is unacceptable. Meet at the Dark Lion pub to discuss possible ways to settle our feud at seven this evening. Come alone._

_Forever fighting for freedom,_

_-The Irish Republican Army_

“Forever fighting for freedom.” Hux scoffed. “These cunts sound more idiotic than Kimber.”

“At least Kimber showed up in person when he was pissed.” Finn said. “These IRA blokes don’t have the balls to deliver the letter themselves. Left it on the fucking doorstep.”

“I wonder if they think I’ll just give them the guns freely.” Kylo muttered.

“They’re probably expecting that they’ll be able to scare you into giving it to them. You’ll have to hold your ground.” Hux said. “We can’t afford to lose the guns.”

“We won’t be able to pull off the Kimber plan without it.” Finn agreed.

“I know.” Kylo said quietly. “I know.”

///////////

**October 25 th. 6:58pm.**

They took his jacket and pistol after he entered. The pub was empty, except for one table with three chairs. Two were filled, Irene and Poe staring at Kylo. He assumed they were trying to appear threatening. It wasn’t working. Kylo sat down with a sigh and drummed his fingers against the table, feigning disinterest. This obviously irritated the two. Irene sent him a scowl, and Poe took out a pistol and slammed it down on the table in an effort to intimidate Kylo. That didn’t work either.

“Good evening, Mr. Ren.” Irene said. “My associate and I are representatives from the Irish Republican Army.”

“That truck had a lot of opium on it.” Kylo said, voice devoid of any emotion.

“Yes well, sorry about that. In our line of work we have to send messages sometimes through our actions, I’m sure you understand.” Irene said in an annoyed tone, her eyes glaring.

“Will I be reimbursed for my losses?”

Irene turned to Poe, fixing her jaw in frustration. “Kylo here has a reputation to uphold as a crime boss. He rarely shows emotion to try and intimidate his enemies. He’s rather violent, but I’ve found that violent men are so easy to deal with.”

“I’m not quite to intimidate anyone.” Kylo rolled his eyes. “Ever heard of being shy?”

Poe got up from his chair, and dragged the pistol slowly across the table, making as much noise as possible. He then brought the revolver to Kylo’s head, and cocked it.

“Please tell me we don’t have to listen to his bullshit. Let’s just end him right here.”

Kylo looked from Poe to Irene, disinterest in his eyes, acting like this was a normal day for him. “If I have any say in the matter, I vote against killing me.”

“You’re a big bad man, aren’t you Mr. Ren?” Irene asked, under the false impression that she had the upper hand. “Stealing guns, killing people. We know everything about you. Your crime organization started in New York, you killed your boss and mentor Snoke, everything. You are one decision away from death, so stop fucking smiling.”

Kylo smirked and snapped his fingers, pointing one to Irene.

“Your name is Irene O’Donnell. You have a son at the Cherry Wood Road School in Hardborne. He’s disabled, got iron on his legs, his name is Sean. Sean stops at the ice-cream shop every Friday on his way home from school and orders a single vanilla scoop. He’s a good lad.” Kylo said, now grinning from ear to ear.

Irene lost all color in her face, her confidence disappeared as fear appeared in her eyes. Kylo turned to Poe, the gun still in his face.

“Your name is Poe Dameron. You have two dogs, and a niece named Mary who visits once a month. Mary lives in London with her mother and father, she goes to a private catholic school. Her grades are slipping, has she pulled up that C minus in her literature class?”

Anger and terror flashed in Poe’s eyes as he pressed the pistol harder into Kylo’s skull. Kylo, still smirking, turned his head to meet Irene’s eyes.

“What makes this situation humorous is that you thought I would walk in here confused and scared. You know everything about me? Good, I know everything about you. I’ve instructed my men to kill Sean and Mary if I disappear, so get that fucking gun out of my face.”

Irene nodded at Poe, who begrudgingly sat back down. Kylo took a deep breath, happy to not feel the cold barrel against his forehead.

“So which brand of rebel are you?” Kylo asked. He could practically feel the pure, white hot rage in Irene’s body. “I read that you paddies started fighting amongst yourselves. That’s funny. The king offered you a peace treaty and you started a war over it. Isn’t that funny? A war about peace. So are you for or against peace? I get confused.”

“The kind who pays those who assist them well.” Irene seethed. “The kind who forgive transgressions.”

“I have not transgressed you.” Kylo spat back.

“You’ve been insulting us this entire time.” Poe interjected.

“You blew up my fucking truck!” Kylo yelled, startling both Poe and Irene. The room grew silent, Irene however had a smug look appear on her face.

“There’s that anger we’ve heard so much about.” She said. “Mr. Kylo, you have our guns. Guns we planned on stealing.”

“Guns we need for the movement.” Poe added.

“Guns that we desperately need. We want them, and we’ll pay you well.” Irene finished.

“I need them.” Kylo said plainly.

Poe banged his fists on the table, yelling. “Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? We hold the power in this conversation!”

Kylo, unfazed by the outburst, calmly turned his head to face Poe. “Anyone who has to yell about having power, obviously doesn’t have power. I’m sorry, but I can’t give you the guns. But I am willing to do anything else in exchange for you leaving me alone.”

“Finally admitting that you’re working under your betters?” Irene smirked.

“No, I’m finally realizing that the Irish Republican Army is made up of children who bomb trucks and throw tantrums when they don’t get their way.”

“We could use you for a mission.” She said.

“I’m listening.”

“We understand your gang is working the security of Billy Kimber’s next race. We understand that scum of your type often work together, so we’re not surprised that you’re licking his boot.” Irene said. “The mission would require you to assassinate Kimber.”

“I was looking forward to a long and prosperous future with Mr. Kimber.” Kylo lied, trying to keep from smiling at this wonderful turn of events.  _This is not what I expected at all_. He thought.

“I don’t care if you were looking forward to sucking his cock, you either give us the guns or assassinate Kimber.”

Kylo leaned back in his chair and sighed dramatically, acting as if he had to think about it. He rubbed his forehead, closed his eyes, and sold them the idea that they finally had the upper hand.

“You’ll leave me alone if I do this?” he asked.

“Of course, and we’ll let you keep the guns.”

“Will I be paid?” He asked.

“Us allowing you to keep your life and guns is payment enough.”

“It doesn’t sound like I have a choice in the matter.” He reached out his hand and Irene took it, shaking it. “I’ll do it.”

“Glad you finally came to your senses Mr. Kylo.” She smugly said.

 _The Irish Republican Army is made up of fucking idiots._ He thought to himself. _Wait until Hux hears about this._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really didn't plan on updating today, but this chapter just came to me and I had to write it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order moves up in the world.

**November 1st. Billy Kimber's race track. 11:59am.**

  
Kylo put his watch back into his pocket, his exterior calm but his mind a raging storm. If this didn’t go right, if the plan leaked and Kimber was expecting this, The First Order was dead. One minute, one minute until Hux was going to shoot the flare from the pub outside of the race track.

  
He took out his watch. Twelve o'clock. Kylo took out his pistol, his hands slick with sweat just as the flare broke through into the air. This was it. Time to take what was his.

  
“Alright boys!” Finn screamed, pumping his shotgun. “Kill everyone of Kimber's fucking men.”

  
Then the gunshots, the screaming, and the blood started. Kylo shot one of Kimber's officers, then another, then a normal henchman who was running away. He, Finn, and some troopers were slowly making their way to Kimber's private lounge.

  
Finn's shotgun blasted loudly, causing one of Kimber's boys to fling off the railing, hitting the track below. Normal citizens were screaming for mercy, but they weren’t harmed. Kylo wasn’t here for them.  
Kylo reloaded his pistol, already out of bullets. What was that? Eight men dead by his hand. Finn's shotgun went off again, and then again. 

Stromtroopers began pouring gasoline on the ground, chairs, walls, and lifeless bodies of Kimber's men.

  
They finally arrived at the door of the private lounge. Kylo kicked it open, seething.

  
“Mr. Kimber. We have business to discuss.”

  
Kimber was struggling to put on his pants, a crying prostitute was in the corner. The two were obviously terrified.

  
“Get out of here honey, this doesn’t concern you.” Kylo motioned to the girl, who nodded and ran out of the room.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Kimber yelled, backing up into a corner. “You fucking lunatic! Gonna steal my racetrack? Is that it?”

  
“I’m burning this shitty track down now as we speak.” Kylo said, slowly walking over to Kimber. “I just wanted to be the one to put a bullet in you.”

  
“Wait!” Kimber screamed, holding his hands up. “Wait please-”

  
His lifeless body then fell to the floor as the bullet pierced his skull.

  
“Finn.” Kylo said, turning to face his third in command.

  
“Yeah boss?” Finn asked, a look of pride on his face at a job well done.

  
“Take the boys in the truck, raid Kimber’s Manor. Take whatever you want, but make sure you bring back his real estate and business documents so we can forge bills of sale from them.”

  
“On it.”

  
“Excellent. Now let’s get back to Birmingham before this race track burns up.”

  
/////////

  
**Birmingham. Dark Lion Pub. 2pm.**

  
“Alright.” Kylo said, taking a drag from his cigarette. “I did your dirty work, Kimber's dead.”

  
“Don’t pretend to be upset about it.” Irene said. “We’ve already heard the reports that Kimber's Manor was raided and that he, apparently, sold his properties to you for below market value before he died.”

  
Kylo chuckled, smoke escaping his nostrils. “I’m a businessman. If I'm going to conduct dirty business, I might as well try and establish some legitimate business.”

  
“Well how would you be interested in future business ventures?” Poe asked. Irene nodded at his statement, and turned to Kylo.

  
“We could always use someone of your expertise. You’re a cocky asshole who can’t shut his fucking mouth, but you get things done.”

  
“I’m not really a fan of politics.” Kylo muttered.

“Complicates things.”

“But you're a man who wants more.” Poe said. “You’re almost king of Birmingham. Knock off another gang or two, and you can be fucking emperor.”

  
“Believe it or not, I don’t like killing.” Kylo answered.

  
“Your future business with us won’t be assassinations. Our superiors were thinking something that you would seemingly be interested in.”

  
“Which is?”

  
“Smuggling.”

  
“What?”

  
“Guns. To be used in the revolution.”

  
“How much?”

  
“We’ll pay per shipment.”

  
He took another drag, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs and then escape into the cool air. “How much per shipment is what I'm asking.”

  
“One thousand pounds.” Irene answered.

  
Kylo stood up from his chair loudly, dulling the cigarette in the ash tray. “Send the first shipment to my warehouse next Tuesday with details on where to drop off. I look forward to our future endeavors.” He said, turning to exit the room.

  
“You aren’t gonna shake our hands?” Poe yelled after him.

  
“I don’t shake hands with the IRA.”

  
/////////////

  
**Birmingham. 9pm.**

  
The celebration was in full swing. From the private room, Kylo could hear the music, dancing, laughing, and yelling coming from the main area of the pub. It was good to hear. His men were getting drunk, Hux and Finn were taking a well deserved break, letting their minds rest for a bit.

  
But he was the boss. He couldn't rest. He had to think, to plot, to understand. Why had the IRA chosen him? He was expecting them to try and murder him and be done with it. But no, he was a fucking business partner to terrorists now. What would the repercussions be from outing Kimber? Would the Sabini gang get revenge? Or the Irish? Or the Gypsies? Hell, maybe even Alfie Solomon.

  
Kylo drained his glass of whiskey, filled it up, and continued thinking. About the future, about possible business ventures. America was in prohibition. Perhaps he could obtain an exporting license? Smuggle alcohol? That would make a lot of money indeed.

  
He couldn't think much longer though, as his distraction walked in. Her messy hair, beautiful smile, and sparkling hazel eyes. She walked over, placing herself over his lap, kissing him sweetly.

  
“No one died at the race tracks.” Rey smiled, kissing his face.

  
“Many died at the race tracks.” Kylo said, confused.

  
“Only gangsters. You didn’t let citizens die, you let them evacuate.”

  
“I wouldn’t ever-”

  
“I know.” She nuzzled his neck. “I was just worried.”

  
He smiled, bringing her chin up and kissing her. Rey moaned as Kylo's tongue entered her mouth, exploring. Her fingers raked in his hair, and Kylo brought his hands under Rey’s dress.

  
“Not here.” She whispered. “Your house.”

  
//////////////

  
The first article clothing to come off was his shirt, and Rey's eyes widened at the many scars he had obtained during the war. She kissed them all, even traced a few with her finger. Her lips were hot and soft on his skin, burning him with desire.

  
Next was her dress, leaving her in only undergarments. Kylo picked her up, her tone legs wrapping around his waist, as he pushed her against a wall. Their kisses, once soft, were now a furious flurry of passion, teeth touching, tongues battling. Rey was a biter, lightly nipping at Kylo's lips until the were red.

  
“I can feel you against your pants.” Rey whispered, grinding herself against Kylo's length. “I have to say, already impressed.”

  
He laughed at her playfulness, at her youth. He was still young but he didn’t feel it. He felt old and washed up, almost like a shell of his old self. But with Rey he felt…good. Happy, content. Some positive adjective that equivocated her smile, her voice, her laughter.

  
Rey threw her head back as Kylo bit her neck, leaving marks to show who she belonged to. The added effect of giving her pleasure was merely a bonus.

  
“Take off your clothes.” She moaned, his teeth sinking into the sensitive skin of her neck. “You need to be inside of me.”

  
And then they were naked, falling onto the soft covers of the bed. Rey was on top, positioning her entrance over his length. She slowly brought herself down, causing moans to fill the room. She began moving, slowly at first, but then quickly, riding him with all of her might. Kylo brought himself up, wrapping his arms around her and thrusting, trying to keep up with her rhythm.

  
“Rey.” He moaned, kissing her breasts.

  
“This is.” She moaned as Kylo's fingers found her clit. “Even better than I imagined it.”

  
His thrusts became more vicious, deeper. The sweat on their bodies rolling down their skin due to the heat, the sweltering heat inside the room while outside was freezing. The heat that had been growing inside of them for weeks being released into the air along with the moans and the sounds off rough kisses.

  
She was the first to go, screaming his name as she came. Her head on his chest, holding on for dear life as he thrusted inside of her. He came quickly after that, holding her tightly against him. The two of them, now spent, held each other. Panting, sweating, and allowing sleep to take them in each other’s arms.

  
/////////

  
**November 2nd.**

  
“Next!” Finn yelled from the opened door of the private room. Today they were interviewing possible new members, and so far most of the candidates had been underwhelming. Normally petty criminals who steal money and think they’re hardened.

  
A scrawny, young man entered. He was nervously holding his hat, flinching when Finn closed the door behind him.

  
“Name?” Hux asked, apprehensively eyeing the lad.

  
“Ricky the Kid.” He said, still nervous but obviously proud of the nickname.

  
Finn snorted at this, and even Hux smirked. “Current occupation?”

  
“Unemployed, just got out of school.”

  
“Fuck, you’re a kid.” Hux said, waving his hand. “Go on, get out of here.”

  
“Wait no! I'm gangster material look!” Ricky begged, pulling out the smallest pocket knife Kylo had ever seen. “This is my problem solver right here” 

Finn, now laughing uncontrollably, was hitting Hux's shoulder. Hux wasn’t faring much better either, as he was holding back his laughter. Kylo smirked and placed down his scotch.

  
“Rule of advice kid, don’t take out knives in a room of men with guns.” He said, leaning forward. “Do you have a criminal record?”

  
“Yes.” Ricky answered. Kylo raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and Ricky slumped his shoulders in embarrassment. “No. I don’t.”

  
“Good. Half the blokes we've seen today have a fucking record longer than their dick. We'd start you off small Ricky.”

  
The young man nodded.

  
“Grunt work.” Kylo went on. “Basic duties like providing extra muscle, guarding the pub, and assisting with short distance smuggling trips. Sound like you could handle it?”

  
“Yes sir!” Ricky smiled.

  
“Excellent. Write down your name and address in the black book outside.”

  
Ricky turned the leave.

  
“Wait kid.” Finn called, causing Ricky to turn around. “Why do you wanna roll with us? I mean no offense, but you don’t look like you’re cut out for this kind of life.”

  
“Agreed.” Hux muttered.

  
“Well, I got a sick mom. She took care of me all my life, and I gotta take care of her. Plus I'm young, and I want to try new things. Live a new lifestyle. Find me a woman.”

  
“Ohhoho! There’s a woman.” Finn laughed. “What young lady will Ricky the Kid conquer?”

  
Hux snorted, and Kylo hid his smirk.

  
“Well, no one particular yet.” Ricky laughed, fiddling with his hat. “But there is a girl who caught my eye while I was waiting to see you. She was working at the bar.”

  
“Rose? The Oriental?” Finn asked. “She’s a looker.”

  
“No.” Ricky shyly said.

  
“Jessika, the Irish?” Finn's smile widened, his eyebrows raised. Hux was chuckling, watching as Kylo stared down Ricky.

  
“No, the other one. The girl with hazel eyes. She's a beauty. Was thinking of asking her for her name.” Ricky said.

  
Finn laughed loudly, hitting the table. Hux was laughing too, wiping tears from his eyes. Ricky stood there confused, but still smiling, thinking this was all part of male bravado. Kylo stood up calmly, and walked over to the bar window.

  
“Rey sweetheart.” He said, opening the window.

  
“Yes?” she called, walking over, in full view of Ricky. 

Beforethe young man could say anything however, Kylo brought Rey into a deep kiss, his hand in her hair. Her hands instantly went to his cheeks, grabbing them as she kissed back. He separated the kiss. Rey was now blushing profusely, but also smiling brightly. 

“What was that for?” she asked.

  
“Felt like kissing you is all.” He said.

  
She giggled, kissed his cheek, and closed the window. Kylo turned to Ricky, who looked both scared and embarrassed.

  
“When can you start?”

  
“T-tomorrow sir.”

  
“Excellent. Welcome to the First Order, Ricky.”

  
Ricky exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. Finn and Hux both smirked at Kylo.

  
“That was fucking cruel.” Hux said, lighting a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit. This was finals week for me, and it was rough! I hope y'all did well on your finals! I'm going on a volunteer trip in a week, so the next chapter might take a bit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'm planning more Reylo and more detailed action.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this new weird thing I'm starting. This idea came to me when watching Peaky Blinders. Let me know what you think!


End file.
